Fionnuala Beadsley
Fionnuala ‘Fiona’ Beadsley (she/her) is the next Princes Fiorimonde from The Necklace of Princess Fiormonde. Her overly romantic nature leads her to get all-consuming crushes on many many people and her passion can even override her integrity as a person. She will totally transform herself for every new love interest and only true love’s kiss-or another rejection- will change her back. She dislikes her role but worries about the implications of fully rejecting destiny, which is why she identifies as neutral (though that can change if her crush prefers) Character Personality What's there to say about Fiona Beadsley? People aren't ever completely sure. The girl seems to completely change who she is every few months and it's hard to get a read on her. She doesn't seem to have many friends but most people agree that she seems pretty happy regardless. Also she has a pretty face. That too. One big character trait of hers is how romantic and sentimental she is, sometimes to a delusional degree. She's easily moved by people’s kindness and falls in love so easily that the moments when she lacks a crush are few and far between compared to when she does have one. She doesn't hold any fascination towards the concept of Love itself or anything, she's just fond of people. Fiona’s most outstanding quirk is just how willing she is to completely change everything about herself in order to impress her crush. She can switch from quiet and gentle to tough and daring, depending on what personality she thinks would appeal to her crush. She has a tendency to over exaggerate her interest and knowledge on hobbies that she knows her crush particularly enjoys just so she can get close to them. This leads to a lot of panicked studying and missed sleep as she tries to get to the same level she claimed. She's often sleep deprived during school hours but is good at hiding this. Fiona quite literally lets her romantic interests rule her life. She completely dedicates herself to the pursuit of love, over hobbies, school or anything else. It may be strange, however Fiona doesn't consider it unhealthy or obsessive. She enjoys the panicked learning and the makeovers just as much as the bonding aspect. Although Fiona changes a lot of things to appeal to others, she's never emotionally dishonest or inconsistent with her usual self. Whatever personality traits she expresses, she's never uncomfortable with them. They may be wildly different, but they still come from her over anywhere else. After all, she does this stuff because she enjoys it, rather than doing it to please others specifically. In Fiona’s humble opinion dishonesty isn't healthy for relationships. Fiona’s a very determined person when she has something to work for. Whether its sports, academics, social skills or magic, she barely stops to even decide whether she has any skill or talent in it before she's fully dedicated herself to it. Perhaps the reason why Fiona can switch gears so dramatically is that she doesn't perceive herself as having a defined identity or personality. She doesn't know what she wants out of life yet or who she wants to be, so she doesn't really have any central values or traits to keep integral, other than generally being a decent person. Like many other villain legacies she doesn't want to be evil or hurt others and she in all honestly deeply fears her destiny. Fiona often doubts whether or not she’s a good person and whether her love of others is real or some sort of cruel trap. She fears the thought of being cruel and cold hearted and forces herself to be happier and sweeter and more loving than she may always be feeling. That said her over the top sentimental nature has practically been ingrained in her at this point due to how long she's behaved this way. She may be overestimating how deep or sincere her crushes are because they seem to happen very quickly. Although Fiona dedicates so much of her time in pursuit of love, she's never dated anyone for longer than a week. She seems averse to the thought of slowing her pace, and settling down with someone. Fiona seems to avoid introspection, preferring to forge forward with life and figure it out as she goes. At the same time her villain role and insecurities weigh on her more than she shows. She's utterly terrified of the thought that she could be capable of hurting someone, particularly someone she loves. She doesn't even want to look at, let alone explore that thought and she will flee before relationships get emotionally deep enough for that to be hurtful. Fiona is the type of person who always tries to see the best in people. She's the type who will look beyond the outer facade of a person and try to understand them on a deeper level. Mind you this is less perception and more just built out of conjecture and wild fantasies on Fiona’s part. She finds the idea that a person could just… be a bad person deeply upsetting, so when she has to relent on her ‘hidden goodness’ belief she'll look visibly shaken. Fiona considers herself an inherently unlikable person, with her appearance being her only redeeming feature. She doesn't even realise that it's something she believes anymore, since she just considers it a fact of life at this point. However she's surprisingly resilient emotionally, bouncing back from any upsetting situation before anyone even gets the chance to comfort her. She doesn't really have a strong reaction to feelings of sadness, the most intense response being a sad smile. She has a tendency to try to sleep off what she can't bounce back from and suppress what she can't sleep off. A lot of her problems go unresolved because of this. Overall Fiona’s an emotionally honest, determined, and surprisingly ambitious person. She's happy and bright, and appears relatively confident and comfortable in her own skin. These traits mean that she seems to deal with any situation well (though she's rarely the one to fix the situation as much as casually sit in it and mention the solution to others.) She's regarded as pretty patient and not prone to stress. Things going wrong don't really seem to phase her, and she'll usually end up processing it by starting some other task and mulling it over. Her stress response tends to be very delayed in these cases. Fiona rarely shows it, but she has an ambitious streak. She loves the idea of earning renown and popularity, and of excelling in something. However her lack of passion in any singular area means she thinks it's fairer to play a supportive role rather than a competitive one, especially since it’s not her area of interest to begin with. Hobbies Pursuing love The pursuit of love and transforming herself into a completely different person is far and away her main hobby. Jewellery design Fiona, true to her legacy, has a fondness for jewellery, and likes designing and making her own. Gemology Fiona likes to collect precious stones to analyse and use in jewellery. Poetry Fiona writes a lot of love poetry which she keeps at the bottom of her jewellery box. It's all very light and airy, she dislikes being overly harsh or literal. Skills These are skills and areas of knowledge she's picked up, and could probably tap into in future but doesn't do anything with anymore. *’’Magic,’’ particularly identification of magical plants. *’’Book referencing’’, finding resources to support others, *’’First aid’’ * Mechanics- Fiona has a rudimentary knowledge of how cars and motorcycles work, and can do some tasks, though she doesn't remember much any more. *'’Musical knowledge’’ * '’Clever conversation’’ * ‘’Gambling tricks’’ - she knows a lot on the topic but hasn't actually formally gambled. *’’Fencing’’ * ‘’Ballet’’- Fiona did it as a child and took it back up for a short time. *’’Photography’’- her current primary hobby, taken up to try and ask Iconic to model for her. *’’Celebrity culture’’ Appearance Fiona is considered very pretty by others, regardless of her hair and clothing changes. *Irish-Taiwanese descent. *Longer oval face, with an uneven round jawline and square chin *Rounded almond eyes, left one is higher than the right. *Asymmetrical quirked smile *Frequent and persistent blush/red cheeks *Big nose *Tall and lanky with a slightly curvy figure *Always wears a necklace *Natural hair colour is dark brown, natural hair texture is slightly wavy and thin. *Green eyes *Medium skin tone with golden undertones *Her right arm has a large rough scar on it. Fairy tale – The Necklace Of Princess Fiorimonde How the Story Goes Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess. However this beautiful princess wasn't like other beautiful princesses. Mainly because she was a horrible person who was also learning witchcraft from a suspicious witch lady. She had reached an eligible age and her parents decided they wanted grandkids so started arranging for suitors. Mind you she didn't want that so she asked the Witch who gave her the choice of three ways of disposing of her suitors- she chose a necklace that turns them into beads and makes her even prettier as the amount increases. (Vanity’s her fatal flaw as you can assume) She tricks all her suitors onto the necklace, and they soon stop coming as the rumours spread- ‘’all her suitors disappeared.’’ Fiorimonde’s servant Yolande however noticed how the beads would increase after a suitor vanished. One day another prince saw a picture of her and fell in love with her, despite the warnings. His servant and Yolande met during the celebrations and Yolande discusses her theory about the necklace (among other things-they're in love) and how Prince Michael is in danger. Michael disappears and Yolande while trying to take the necklace as Fiorimonde slept also turns into a bead. Fiorimonde is very amused, collecting new beads is really fun in itself to her. Servant dude turns up at the palace pretending to be a prince, but he refuses to touch the necklace (though Fio is so beautiful it was difficult to deny her) and tricks Fiorimonde into doing it and turning herself into a bead. He picks it up with a stick or a sword or something and takes it to the palace where he frees all the princes in front of the king and queen. He proposes to Yolande (they’re honestly adorable) and she accepts. They leave bead Fiormonde on the necklace and mount it on the castle as punishment. How does Fiona come into it? Fiorimonde, notorious for turning all her suitors into beads, wasn't exactly the type who’d have a child. Rather, the King and Queen had a second child after destiny had concluded, and this was Fiona. As a child, Fiona was kept at arm’s length-the grief and impact of the betrayal made the prospect of losing a second child, born out of duty to destiny, difficult to cope with. Fiona had a few duties she had to do for the sake of legacy, even as a child, namely sneaking out to visit and learn magic from a witch. However Fiona wasn't a rebellious child. Since she was nervous in personality and fearful of strangers, she never actually went. In frustration, the witch actually kidnapped her for a time in order to teach her. This is one of Fiona’s most traumatic childhood memories, worsened by the total impassivity of everyone in the castle when it happened. While she folded and eventually did go to the witch’s magic lessons, she never felt altogether comfortable about the situation. The legacy of Fiorimonde permeated every aspect of Fiona’s life, creating an extreme melancholy in her home life. Fiona views destiny with an extreme sadness more than anger or fear, and she really wishes she didn't have to do it. However at the same time, she worries that rejecting destiny is selfish and she'll definitively prove herself a villain by imposing her will onto others. She's most scared of her parent's responses. Parallels *Fiorimonde transformed suitors to get rid of them, Fiona transforms herself to pursue them. *Fiorimonde collects twelve beads before transforming into a bead herself, Fiona has had twelve crushes so far. Relationships Family Fiona’s family leans more to the staid businesslike way of raising children, ie leaving them to the nursemaids. Still sensitive to the loss of their first daughter, they're painfully aware that they have to lose Fiona in the exact same way. As such Fiona was kept at arm's length for most of her life. Fiona loves her parents and desperately wants approval from them. However she doesn't know what she should be doing to make them proud of her so she instead constantly feels like she's disappointing them. The awkward phone conversations don't help matters either. Friends Fiona originally approached Anthony to learn more about what her crush’s type was, but after he gave off the distinct impression that he was utterly miserable about life, she completely attached herself to him, and the two became pretty inseparable. Fiona is very affectionate with Anthony, declaring how much she adores him on a regular basis. She's the one who steps in to stop others from taking advantage of his nature and she's very insistent on reassuring him of his worth every day, texting him if she can't talk to him in person. They can often be seen hanging out by the stairways, in the library or at some obscure tea shop doing homework together. They also volunteer to help in school events, Anthony out of perceived obligation and Fiona to help Anthony. Either way they're fast friends. Cadere A. Pérez Her second crush and first boyfriend, the two have remained on friendly terms. They don't meet up too often but their interactions are characterised by casual frank conversation and a lot of hugging and hair tousling. Fiona has sworn to help him rebuild his relationship with Anthony. She also wingmans for Alcide should he have someone he wants to impress. Aquaintances Honora Shephard As one of the neighbouring kingdoms, their families would meet pretty regularly. Honora would occasionally be around, sitting quietly beside her aunt. They were often told to play together. Fiona likes Honora well enough but they're not friends. Pet Fiona’s pet is a red bearded dragon named Hawthorne. She firmly believes that Hawth is the cutest pet ever and could sit for hours feeding her random scraps of vegetables. Romance Fiona identifies as bisexual. Her type seems a bit confusing to pin down at first, but she's basically attracted to Cool people. If anyone has a Cool Moment in front of her, that's enough for her to be infatuated with them. After marathoning movies while in hospital, celebrity and It girl Iconic Charming has become crush number twelve. Mesmerised by her compelling acting, soft eyes and evergreen charisma, she absolutely wanted to be able to meet her, even once. Lucky for her, it turns out they were in the same class. Unsure of what Iconic’s type was, Fiona has taken on a kind of hardworking pop culture savvy photographer persona, hoping to attract Iconic’s attention while she works up the confidence to talk to her. |-! style="background-color:#fcfded" |} ---- Trivia *Fionnuala was chosen for its similarity to Fiorimonde. It means beautiful face, appropriately enough. *Beadsley is a play on Aubrey Beardsley’s name. Fiona doesn't reference Beardsley all that much as a character but it is worth noting that (through sheer coincidence) Fiona’s face bears a resemblance to his. *Fiona’s favourite animals are otters and blue tits. *Fiona was originally inspired by the protagonist of the manga Pop’n’Eight beat who picks up various skills through trying to get close to her crushes. *Fiona’s birthday is March 13- National Jewel Day. **(incidentally Fiorimonde is associated with the number 13) Quotes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Hidden's ocs Category:Irish Category:Bisexual Category:The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde Category:Princesses